dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Yamoshi
|Race = Saiyan |Date of birth = |Date of death = Implied 238 Before Age (2238 Before Age in English dub) }} The Original Super Saiyan (初代の超サイヤ人) was an unnamed Saiyan who could transform into a Super Saiyan. He was originally thought to be nothing more than a myth, until Goku's first transformation during his fight with Frieza. Overview Vegeta states that the last Super Saiyan to appear was a thousand years prior (three thousand in the Ocean dub) to the beginning of Dragon Ball Z. The original legend of the Super Saiyan was more about his power than the Saiyan himself. When the Dragon Ball Z anime was released, a filler scene in the episode "Goku's New Power" was added showing the Super Saiyan as what looks like a Great Ape with yellowish colored fur instead of the standard brown.Dragon Ball Z episode 66, "Goku's New Power" In the filler visual, the Original Super Saiyan is shown attacking people around him. The filler visual also suggests that the power of the Original Super Saiyan destroyed the planet that he was on, which may have been Planet Salad. The Super Saiyan form is believed to be a myth, until Vegeta begins to suspect that Goku is a Super Saiyan after seeing Goku easily defeating the Ginyu Force on Namek, thus witnessing his drastic increase in power in a short period of time. Vegeta's suspicions are not confirmed until later, when Goku transforms against Frieza and states himself that he is a Super Saiyan. Techniques *'Crushing in Hands' – In Vegeta's telling about Original Super Saiyan, he uses his hands to crush people. *'Self Destruction' – At the end of the filler scene, the Original Super Saiyan is shown exploding with the planet he is on. *'Super Saiyan' – This character was able to turn Super Saiyan a thousand years prior to the beginning of Dragon Ball Z, and he was the last Super Saiyan to reach the form until Goku transforms on Namek. The anime filler scene shows the Super Saiyan as what looks like a Great Ape with yellowish colored fur which may be the Golden Great Ape form. Trivia *In the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, Vegeta's monologue about the Super Saiyan informs the audience of the legend. However, unlike the anime, the monologue in the manga is not accompanied by visual account. *The Golden Great Ape transformation created in Dragon Ball GT is similar to the Original Super Saiyan's appearance in Vegeta's flashback. This and other resemblances led authors of the first Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files volume to speculate that the Original Super Saiyan utilized the Golden Great Ape form, saying: "Incidentally, the Super Saiyan legend has a passage saying that they “love destruction and slaughter”, but in actuality everyone retains their reason. However, if you’ll remember, there was a form where even Goku became extremely violent!! That’s right, when he transformed into a Golden Oozaru!! Surely this brutality, destructive power, and large scale are a sign of the legend that tells that they will “love destruction and slaughter”!! One can think of the Golden Oozaru form (which includes Oozaru Baby too!!) as perhaps fit to be called the true Super Saiyan!!" *In the FUNimation dub of the TV series, it is said that the Original Super Saiyan was only able to maintain his power in the transformed state. However, this information is not present in the manga, in the Japanese anime, and Dragon Ball Z Kai. *Bardock's story in Episode of Bardock explains Frieza's fear of the Saiyans, as the knowledge of Super Saiyans was passed to Chilled's descendants, while the story of the Original Super Saiyan explains the Saiyans' knowledge of the Super Saiyan legend. References pt-br:Super Saiyajin Original ru:Оригинальный Супер Сайян ca:Superguerrer Original lt:Pirmutinis Super Sajanas Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Filler characters Category:Saiyans Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Characters with off-screen deaths who remain deceased